


Love is in the air

by senema



Series: What the eye cannot see [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senema/pseuds/senema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Dom stumble upon The Secret by accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is in the air

Arthur and Eames are hopeless romantic saps when they are alone but as soon as they are surrounded by colleagues they fall back to their default mode of flirting through biting words. It is safer this way for they do not want their love used against each other. 

The first to find out are Cobb and Mel. It happens quite by accident. The newlyweds are on their way to their honeymoon when problems with the plane force them to make an unexpected stay over in New York. Having never been there before they head to a restaurant near Central Park after an afternoon filled with sightseeing. The restaurant is a slightly upscale Italian one filled with laughter and low lights. While eating their starters they notice two well-dressed men enter the restaurant and being greeted loudly by the owner with a stream of words in Italian. Cobb recognises Arthur immediately but it takes him a few seconds to place the man with him now talking in fluent Italian with the owner. When he finally recognises him he nearly chokes on his salad. Eames looks great in a tailored grey suit but that is not what Cobb is focusing on. Arthur is holding Eames’ hand and leaning into his personal space while he follows the conversation with a slight, amused smile. It is clear to Cobb then that his favourite point man and forger must come to this place a lot together. Over their wine glasses Mel catches his eye and smiles. Without saying a word they decide not to make themselves known especially after Eames raises their joint hands to his mouth and presses a kiss to Arthur’s hand. The light catches on a gold band on his ring finger and Cobb swallows his surprised gasp at the intimate gesture and the ring in his wine glass. When the men are let to their table he tries to see whether or not Arthur is wearing the same ring as well. He has his curiosity satisfied when the owner hands out menus and Arthur takes his with a grateful smile.

The next time the Cobbs see them together on a job they pay more attention to the things the two men do not say to each other. There is a small smile in Arthur’s eyes when Eames says something witty and it turns proud when his partner has an inspiring insight into their mark. Eames on the other hand brings Arthur coffee whenever he seems to need it and makes sure the point man makes time for sleep and food ingestion.


End file.
